werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
New Messages
Episode Appearance Updates If you have noticed, that some pages have been updated with unaired information, please do not take it upon yourself, to revert those edits. The team and I have "pre-filled" the information. If you feel if the information is incorrect, please talk to an admin about it. Thank you --BaneDiaries 21:32, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Spam and Quotes There is one thing by updating quotes. If you should update a Character quote please write it just like the script and not just some bogus text.--BaneDiaries 17:53, April 19, 2018 (UTC) The Werewolf Diaries Season Four What did you guys think of the Season Four Premiere "A World At Her Feet" To express your feelings please take this short poll below. Thanks Admins Becoming an Admin If you are a USER on THIS wiki who would wish to become an ADMIN, please LEAVE A MESSAGE on my MESSAGE WALL or Below and not through DISCUSSIONS. --Lmumford2022 (talk) 14:39, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Current Admins * User:Lmumford2022 (Current Head Admin) * User:Chamberlain.Productions (Discussions/Chat Moderator) * User:Christophoros Chamberlain (Assistant Admin) How Does It Work? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. Admin Requests If you wish to become a TWD admin click this link to request. Wiki Cleanup Alright. As the TWD team knows that are series is coming towards the end we will be cleaning up articles and try our best to fill all information in as possible and in a timely manor of course. Right now, we are currently running low on staff and we are very sorry for any inconvenience. Starting today and now on, if you do edit a page please give an "Edit Summary". An Edit Summary is a brief note to us of what you edited. Per character titles in the past that have NOT been edited, please state the episode and link it. I also noticed that people add nicknames from deleted scenes. Please do not, because they are canon and therefore do not belong in the Infoboxes. Thank You, for your cooperation and time. If you ever need an admin here are a list User:BaneDiaries User:Lmumford2022 Category:Browse Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Wiki